Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, gouging and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal.
Typically, a plasma arc torch includes multiple consumables. Each consumable can be selected to achieve optimal performance (e.g., an optimal current level, maximum lifespan, etc.) in view of specific processing constraints, such as the type of material being cut and/or the cut shape desired. Installing incorrect consumables into a torch can result in poor cut quality and decreased cut speed. In addition, incorrect consumables can reduce consumable life and lead to premature consumable failure. Even when correct consumables are installed in a torch, it can be difficult for an operator to manually configure and optimize torch operating parameters corresponding to the selected consumable set. Moreover, it can be difficult for a torch component manufacturer to guarantee performance if aftermarket consumables are used in a torch system.